Stealth and Perception
Overview A player or critter's Perception is simply the maximum distance, measured in feet, at which it can detect hostile targets. For players, it also affects the maximum distance at which targeted powers can be used against that enemy. Critters aren't limited this way. Once a critter becomes aggressive toward something, its AI remains aware of that target's exact location and can chase and attack it regardless of Perception until it reverts to peaceful. The Stealth of a target effectively subtracts from the Perception of anything trying to detect it. :Example: Normally, if I stood 20' from a Troll, he would need a Perception of 20 to notice I was there. If I had a Stealth of 35, he would need a Perception of 55 to detect me. If you have at least as much Stealth as the Perception of what's trying to see you, you will be invisible no matter how close you get. Everything has some amount of Perception to begin with. The exact amount varies greatly: * Minion, pet, Mastermind henchmen (all tiers): 45 * Lieutenant: 50 * Boss, Elite Boss, Archvillain/Hero: 54 * Turret, Giant Monster: 100 * Sniper: 149 * player: 500 Nothing has any Stealth inherently. It must be granted by powers. Notice that players have much higher Perception than critters do. Because of this, everything has separate Stealth values versus critters and versus other players. Snipers and Stealth In addition to having a much larger than normal Perception radius, Snipers and Rikti Drones are reported by some to ignore Stealth completely. Current testing with Nemesis snipers (Aug-2008), shows that Snipers do not ignore Stealth. Attacking Stealthy Opponents Stealthy opponents can be affected by powers even when they can't be detected. They simply can't be targeted. PBAoE powers can hit enemies if they're in the area, as can AoEs that are aimed at a spot on the ground. Targeted and cone AoEs can also hit hidden targets if aimed at visible ones close to them. Assisting can not be used to send attacks at a target that a teammate can see but you can't. Maximums and Minimums of Stealth and Perception See the article on Limits to for more information about maximum and minimum values for stealth and perception. Perception Powers Here is an example listing of the perception bonuses or penalties granted by various powers. Note that Tactics applies its bonus to everyone on the team within line of sight and range. At least some powers that give perception bonuses vary their bonuses depending on your level. This listing is not necessarily complete. The Perception bonus from Tactics varies depending on the level and AT of the character using it. See the Leadership Power Pool page for more details. Stealth Powers Here is an example listing of the stealth granted by various powers. Most stealth powers give the same bonuses as the Stealth power from the Concealment pool. This listing is not necessarily complete. Sources conflict on the strengths of Group Invisibility and Superior Invisibility from the Illusion Control powerset. One reference says they're both slightly weaker than the pool Invisibility power. Another says Group Invisibility is slightly stronger than baseline and Superior Invisibility is almost twice as strong. See Also * Limits Category:Gameplay